Luana Verdolengo
Luana Verdolengo is the daughter of Princess Lucinda from the Brazilian fairy tale The Green Sergeant. She is the niece of Agenor Verdolengo. Info Name: Luana Verdolengo Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Green Sergeant Alignment: Royal Roommate: Severine Papillon Secret Heart's Desire: To win over my beloved horse prince. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at thinking up challenges for people to do. Storybook Romance Status: All the cool boys want to go out with me - or so I have read. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can be a little selfish and spoiled at times. Favorite Subject: Princessology. I love getting so much attention in here. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I'm always nervous that my dresses will get stained in here. Best Friend Forever After: All my cool clique chicks...and not Agenor. Character Appearance Luana is slightly below average height, with long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a light green blouse over a green dress. Personality Luana is a vapid, airheaded princess who obsesses with her looks. She loves being the center of attention. She also loves to test people and make them do ridiculous things to humiliate them (she refers to them as "challenges"). She often teases her uncle Agenor, who is much less popular than her, and loves making him do ridiculous challenges. Despite their somewhat strained relationship, Luana does truly care about her uncle. Biography Ciao, darling! I'm Luana Verdolengo, the daughter of Princess Lucinda. My mother was the daughter of a great king. One day, the Green Sergeant came to the kingdom, along with his trusty horse. Lucinda was angry that he showed no interest in her, and thought of challenges for him to do, thinking that he could never do them. First, she wanted him to run up and down the palace steps on horseback, throw three lemons in the air, and catch them in a cup. The Green Sergeant did it successfully. Lucinda then thought of another challenge: to ride the horse over a walkway of eggs without breaking a single one. The Green Sergeant did it successfully. Finally, the last challenge was to retrieve a jewel from the dreaded sea serpent. The Green Sergeant did it successfully. When he brought back the jewel, he was able to turn his horse back into a prince. The prince fell in love with Lucinda and decided to marry her. The Green Sergeant revealed that "he" was actually a woman, and the king married her. My mom and dad have five children and all. First there's my sister Lucia, then my brother Lelio, then me, then my brother Livio, and finally my sister Ligia. I have my mother's golden hair while the rest of my siblings have my father's dark brown hair. Being the middle child, I get plenty of attention. I get the best presents, and naturally I'm the most beautiful. My mom's father and stepmother have had kids of their own too. Their youngest child is my uncle Agenor. He's kind of a geek. He's always looking at gems and other shiny things. I love shiny things as much as the next princess, but I put them to practical use - namely, by wearing them as jewelry. Agenor tends to get rather awkward around others. I'm a social butterfly. I am good at thinking up challenges for people to do. I love to do it to test people so I can humiliate them and reinforce my coolness. I love doing it all the time to Agenor because I know he's a lot tougher than he claims to be. I love testing people. People think that I have a bit of a sadistic streak. I admit, I do! You might think that I hate my uncle Agenor. But that simply isn't true. I love him just as much as I love anyone else in my family. I guess he's not that accustomed to all the attention I get, considering whenever my grandpa holds a ball Agenor stays away from the excitement while I'm the belle of the ball. Maybe if he learned to open up to more people he might be able to make more friends. I see a lot of potential in him, and I wish he would just show it. I'm a Royal. After all, I am royalty. Trivia *Luana's surname means "greenish" in Portuguese. (Luana's father, the horse prince, took his wife's surname.) *Luana has a pet jaguar named Tigrinha. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Post. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Brazilian Category:Work in progress